


got the moon in her eye

by thrice



Series: belated ficmas 2017 [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Haunted Houses, High School AU, M/M, Pining, again god i can’t stop with these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrice/pseuds/thrice
Summary: At that very moment, Dan could feel the words yes yes of course i’d love to hang around with you for an hour or two or perhaps for forever at the tip of his tongue, and he tried to bite at it, the tip of pink; to stop the flow of longing.(Or the sudden throwback to Halloween feat. haunted houses.)





	got the moon in her eye

It was all because of the new haunted house across the street; an in-your-face way of letting you never forget the impending holiday, if the Halloween displays in every grocery store across town didn't serve enough of a reminder. And it wasn't that Dan actually liked Halloween at all, no, it’s just because his cronies forced him to. Well, not necessarily forced as much as cleverly convince him with the knowledge of actual Phil working there.

“Come on,” egged Mac. “You have to go with us.”

Dan sighed heavily, dramatically. There are days when he serves as a bit of a pushover to the menacing football player and bumbling FIFA addict, but today was definitely not going to be it. “Must I really have to go?” He questioned. “Are you going to implode if I don't tag along with you?”

“Yes.” Mac said. And Dean chimed in with, “Yeah, we’re going to explode, sure. And you will be moping around over a missed chance to see that Lester guy you always seem to chatter on and on about.”

Dan perked up rather quickly at that. “What? What about him?”

The slight curve in Mac’s lip which looked more like a twitch in the distance, tilted higher at the visibility of Dan’s desperateness. “You didn't know? He's been working there all October, since that's when the haunted house usually opens. I thought you would have known. You seem to know just about everything you can about the boy.”

Dean coughed out creepy.

“So you're going?” Mac smirked, fighting a smile from Dean’s jab.

Someone from behind Dan tripped and fell, making other the other two boys howl like a pack of wolves, doubling over as the student slipped a second time on their own history paper. Dan furrowed his eyebrows further, his heart lit up with excitement and joy and his mind telling him to be weary.

 

 

“Aren't you both coming?” Dan said to a far away Mac and Dean.

Mac looked up at him from his phone.

“Hm? Oh, no. Something just came up.” He said, rather quickly and all jumbled up, as if the messy excuse was conjured up on the spot.

Dan frowned, immediately detecting something off in his voice. “What about Dean?”

Dean looked down at the floor. He’s willing to fall prey to Mac’s schemes, always willing. “I have um, something to uh- to do. Too. Sorry.”

That’s ridiculous, Dan thinks. This is ridiculous. “Didn't you want me to go in the first place? Why are you leaving me here?” He almost felt like slamming his foot down, and he can already feel his toes curling up.

Yet suddenly, they both said something, synchronized; and in the way that they did that plummeted Dan’s stomach: “It’s okay. We know you'll have a great time, Dan.” Like robots. He narrowed his eyes.

He tried to say something, but they cut him off. “You’ll thank us later!” They say to him, and they're off with a flourish; already out the the door and disappearing into the night, and Dan noticed that by the laughter and manically evil tone of their voices, the car revving up with great gusto and the people inside zooming off that they weren’t coming back at all.

Knowing Mac, this must have been one of his plans.

“Was that Macalester?” A familiar voice chimed from behind Dan, startling him. He quickly whirled around only to see Phil. Of course. “William Macalester?” He says, swiftly running a hand through his ebony hair. “The kid’s kind of- um how do I put this, kind of yikes. I don't know why you hang around him.”

Dan froze. How do you know that I do?

Phil gave him a curious smile. I’ve seen you around.

“Um,” Dan began, “Hi. Phil. I didn't know you. Worked here. That's interesting. Are you off of your. Um. Shift?”

God.

Fortunately, Phil decides to reply. “Yeah, I just completed work for today. I was hoping to have one of my friends walk around with me, but I don't talk to you as much, so I figured I would just walk with you.” His smile never wavered. “If you would like, that is.”

At that very moment, Dan could feel the words yes yes of course i’d love to hang around with you for an hour or two or perhaps for forever at the tip of his tongue, and he tried to bite at it, the tip of pink; to stop the flow of longing. “Sure.” He ends up saying instead. “I think it’d be nice.”

 

It was nice.

One hour turned to two, and then three; and it suddenly wasn’t a landscape artificially dark and spooky. They were sitting in a nearby fast food restaurant, a block from the attraction, shoving fries into their food and laughing, the nervousness formerly caught in Dan’s throat now fully diminished, so thanks Mac.

“Did they leave you?” Phil suddenly questioned, making Dan choke on his pumpkin spice shake. “All by yourself? Why?”

Dan said, “Cause they're idiots.” and cast his eyes down on the ground. Because they're idiots, his idiots, and because they tricked him. However, a small part of him couldn't help thinking that they were doing this for him.

Sure enough, seconds later he receives a text:

 

 

 

> _MAC: thanking me yet_  
>  _DAN: shut up no_  
>  _DAN: how did you even find about this_  
>  _MAC: heard things_  
>  _MAC: but listen. you're asking him to the halloween dance. you have to_  
>  _DAN: NO_  
>  _MAC: you have no choice_  
>  _DAN: who's making me_  
>  _MAC: who else_  
>  _DAN: ……_  
>  _DAN: no way in hell_  
>  _MAC: i only do this for you my child_  
>  _DAN: he's gonna reject me_  
>  _MAC: no he won't_  
>  _DAN: how do you know that_  
>  _MAC: because i also overheard him wanting to ask you out himself_  
>  _DAN: no_  
>  _DAN: no fucking way_  
>  _MAC: now go. you better. you must_  
>  _DAN: fine. but if i rush back to you in a wreck it's all your fault_
> 
>  

He hits the power button and his phone’s screen turns black with a click. He looks back up to Phil, body; soul and the entire world completely still.

Phil asks, “Everything fine?”

Dan mustered out a _yes_ and sucked up the rest of his caffeinated drink. He needed to say something, anything.

 _Oh, you know what?_ Dan thought, fed up with his bashfulness. _Fine_. “Hey,” He begins, looking down at his hands. It's a start, he figures, a first dive into the clear blue waters. “I was wondering if you would, you know, go with me to our Halloween dance. If you'd like. I’m dressing up as a sorcerer with a wand and everything. Seriously? It'll be- he fumbles to find the one word that he himself knows would not describe his current bravado; let alone his costume choice- cool. I think it’d be cool. Y’know.”

Silence. For a full minute.

And then, the few words Dan would have never expected to escape out of Phil’s precious little lips, as he gathers his things: “Of course I’ll go with you. I've been meaning to ask, anyway.” and smiles down at him just like before, only brighter. As if he’s been waiting for this part, for so long, which makes him want to jump up in utter glee.  
  
Somewhere, in another timeline of his rather mundane life, he’d tackle menace Mac and stupid, stupid Dean to the ground and whisper a trillion thank yous.

 

 

Phil keeps telling him how nice he looks in that suit and he’s grinning. Like a bouncing schoolgirl; completely over the moon.

“Okay,” Dan laughs. “I get it. I look nice.”

“You do,” Phil agrees; looking out and around the dimly lit room, then back at Dan. “You wanna dance? Maybe?”

At that moment, Dan suddenly made eye contact with a smug Dean across the room, arm in arm with his date. He made a thumbs up towards Dan and then high fived Mac like the idiots they were.

Phil saw this. “What’s going on?”

Dan says, “Nothing, it’s nothing,” and smoothly ushers him over to the dance floor with a hand on Phil’s waist, sticking his tongue out at the boys before turning around and initiating a slow waltz.

**Author's Note:**

> it really does read like a generic high school film lmao
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr at thrjce and on twitter at knightdaniei :D


End file.
